1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof ventilation systems. More specifically, the present invention discloses a roof ventilation and air quality conditioning system by which a number of individual panels are interlockingly and communicably assembled upon a roof structure and such as dry upon a planking/insulation substrate and underneath an exterior layering of shingles. The system is constructed to create a continuous flow pattern of air through the panels and in order to offset both thermal gain (associated with sun ray permeation) and thermal loss (associated with interior heat loss in winter) conditions. The system further is utilized in combination with other components such as vent drip edges mounted-to the side fascia of the structure and power (fan, blower) vented assemblies for drawing air currents through the panels. The invention further discloses a hip/valley cap for use in interconnecting extending side edges of associated panels within the system assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known problem in the art is the excessive cost and potential harm associated with structural damage caused by excessive ice buildup, and such as which particularly occurs in colder climate locations. Ice buildup is typically caused by improper ventilation and, for instance, beam-plank roof structures have been found to provide no adequate degree of ventilation; this problem being most attendant in roof structures exhibiting a significant degree of pitch or peak, and such as in particular are found in churches. Additionally, build-up of flat roof structures have also been found to provide a very small degree of ventilation and an additional issue is presented in the weight of the ice build up upon the structure.
Additional problems associated with ice buildup upon a roof include the occurrence of ice melt dams behind the build up and which, upon backing up under the shingles associated with the roof, cause interior ceiling damage. Additional problems include the formation of large icicles on the roof as well as formations of ice which can damage windows, siding and landscape. Other problems associated with summertime conditions include the radiant heat upon roof structures penetrating through the roof and resulting in extensive cooling (air conditioning) expenses and as well as the undue wear associated with the roofing materials.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to address these problems and includes such as Pewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,958, which teaches a ventilated wall and roofing having, as best shown in FIG. 2, a wind powered air educator and which can be disposed between a roof exterior and interior. Airflow is provided through a plurality of opposing and corrugated metal sheets (having an open and axially extending/undulating pattern) and abutting at the roof gable line and inter-engaged by a baffle plate arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,419, issued to Forrest, teaches a vented roof construction with a series of vented air circulation passages arranged between the outer roofing layer and inner sealed insulation layers and in order to prevent accumulation of moisture within the insulated inner portion of the roof structure. Cashman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,506, teaches a roof vent exhibiting, in side profile, a rectangular vent structure and which is disposed along a roof ridge.
Of note, the V shaped assembly in Cashman is secured atop the exterior shingle surface of the structural peak and incorporate spaced apart partitions between which are defined lengthwise extending baffles. Other roof ventilation patents worthy of mention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,314, issued to Waggoner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,029, issued to Morris (ridge vent cap), U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,712, issued to Lawless, III and U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,847, issued to Crookson.
The present invention discloses a roof ventilation and air quality conditioning system by which a number of individual panels are interlockingly and communicably assembled upon a roof structure, and such as dry upon a planking/insulation substrate and underneath an exterior layering of shingles. As previously also described, the system is constructed to create a continuous flow pattern of air through the panels, and further such as between a lower extending vent drip edge and a vented ridge cap, and in order to offset both thermal gain (associated with sun ray permeation) and thermal loss (associated with interior heat loss in winter) conditions.
The system further is utilized in combination with other components, such as again the vent drip edge strips mounted to associated side fascia of the structure, the peak ridge caps, and also including power (fan, blower) vented assemblies, such further being mounted in relation to the ridge and for drawing air currents through the interlockingly engaged panels. Additionally disclosed are hip/valley caps for use in interconnecting extending side edges of associated panels, in particular the outer-most associated and open-ended airflow passages associated with the panels, within the system assembly and such as along hip and valley locations of the roof.